vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elijah and Gia
The relationship between the Original Vampire, Elijah Mikaelson and the vampire, Gia. Elijah first met Gia when Marcel was trying to encourage him to join the new vampire community Marcel was building. He was trying to entice the Original into joining his cause by giving him something to fight for. Marcel fed Gia his blood and killed her in front of Elijah. Knowing that Gia would awaken as a vampire, Marcel asked Elijah to become a mentor for her. He said he though that Elijah might do a better job with Gia than he had done mentoring Marcel as a child. Elijah seemed less than thrilled with the idea at first. However, when Gia opened up to him about not being able to play music since her transition, Elijah remembered the problems that his siblings experienced because no one would help them. Knowing that having someone to help you can change everything, Elijah offers to mentor Gia. After Elijah's love interest, Hayley, marries Jackson Kenner, Elijah starts to spend a lot of time with Gia, who saw that he was badly hurt by losing Hayley and in time the two began a relationship. Gia later justified their relationship to Hayley by saying that Elijah needed to live his life for once and not be the shoulder everyone leaned on, as had happened for a thousand years. Elijah came to care very deeply for Gia and he tried to protect her from harm when his family confronted Dahlia. However, in revenge for Elijah daggering him and for allowing Hayley to try to take Hope away from him, Klaus forced Gia to remove her daylight ring before his brother's eyes. Elijah was devastated by Gia's death and he still refuses to forgive Klaus for killing her. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two In Alive and Kicking, Marcel breaks Gia's neck in front of Elijah, but reveals that he fed her his blood beforehand, turning her into a vampire. He convinces Elijah to mentor Gia, hoping he will do a better job with her than he did with him. In Every Mother's Son, Gia has completed her transition and been given a daylight ring. Marcel continues to try and convince Elijah to take Gia under his wing, by having Gia take Elijah to Lenore when he was looking for a witch. Elijah seemed short with Gia and chastised her for wasting his time when she didn't immediately point out Elijah had taken off in the wrong direction. He later asked Gia to compel him a python for his witch, not explaining how to use mind compulsion, and Gia had to steal the snake herself. She later returns to Marcel, frustrated with Elijah and unsure of how to win him over for their community. Marcel encourages her to continue being herself because Elijah can't help but fix what is broken. Gia is later at a bar and listening to a musician sing and play guitar. Elijah appears and asks her if she is playing that night, but she explains that she hasn't been able to play since she turned. Elijah explains that her heightened senses are affecting her ability to play, but that she will be able to learn how to do so again with time. He offers to help her, and explains that if someone had helped his siblings, the whole of history would have been re-written. He seems determined to stop something tragic from occurring later down the line. Gia returns to Marcel and explains that Elijah has agreed to help her, and Marcel says that Elijah will help all of them, looking around at the rest of the new vampires he's turned. In Live and Let Die, the two exchanged flirtatious glances during a little hand to hand combat training. After an exchange of instructions and actions Gia manages to pin Elijah to the wall, both simultaneously say Elijah's last line of instructions during the session. The moment was definitely an intense one and the presence of some sort of chemistry is clear. At the end of the episode after Elijah failed to return, Gia was shown to be sitting worried about him even after Hayley mentioned he was probably okay. In They All Asked For You, Elijah asked her for help seeing as her music talents can help win over Josephine LaRue. He gives Gia a piece to play on her violin - the same piece that Josephine once performed on hers - and while Gia is annoyed by the type of music, she agrees to help. Despite her performance, Josephine is not initially won over by Elijah and Gia until Gia exclaims in an annoyed outburst, that she hates Beethoven and then proceeds to play the more modern music she enjoys. Josephine is impressed with Gia's candor, and agrees to an alliance/truce between Elijah's vampires and the witches for the sake of Eva/Rebekah. Later that night, Gia realizes that her outburst was the part Elijah wanted her to play, knowing that Josephine would respect her more for her wild spirit. They share a moment and eventually kiss before proceeding to give into their lust and sleep with each other. In Exquisite Corpse, Elijah and Gia have continued their relationship, though it is unknown if they have any true romantic feelings for each other. Gia once again accompanies Elijah to see Josephine, this time with Hayley as well. Hayley seems annoyed by Elijah and Gia's continuing relationship, though Elijah implies that she had no right to be. Despite this, Gia explains herself to Hayley later, saying that after a thousand years of putting everyone else before himself, Elijah needs to put himself first for a while, and that she is trying to help him get through the pain his feelings for Hayley have caused him. In Fire with Fire, Gia goes to Elijah to talk about Josephine's demise. She wants to help get revenge for Josephine's death. Elijah tells her to stay away, but she doesn't want to. Elijah starts kissing her. After their kiss, she leaves. Gia later comes back compelled by Klaus. He orders her to take off her daylight ring, forcing Elijah to watch her die. As she screams in pain, Elijah screams as he watches her being burnt alive. He is devastated by Gia's death, causing him to attack his brother. In Ashes to Ashes, Elijah is devastated by Gia's death and is unable to forgive Klaus for his actions as he had so many times in the past. His grief over Gia leads him to punch Klaus in the face in anger. Elijah covers her body with a sheet. He gently strokes her face over the sheet while he is crying. Later Marcel lights her body on fire and Elijah takes her violin. Season Three In I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans, Elijah mentions Gia and says he would forgive Klaus if she comes back from the dead, showing he still hasn't forgiven him for killing her. He is shown to be sad and angry at the reminder of Gia when Tristan mentioned her death. Quotes Season Two :Gia: "So, you're not much of a talker, huh? No problem. Last guy I hung out with, he wouldn't shut up, so guess I'm due for a change." :Elijah: "The task is to lead me to someone. Let's just do that, shall we?" :Gia: "You wanna walk in silence? Cool. But, you're going the wrong way." : Elijah: "Marcel believes I can instruct you. First lesson do your best not to waste my time." ---- : Gia: "Ew, what?" : Elijah: "Second lesson of the day acquisition through mind compulsion." : Gia: "How the hell do I do mind compulsion?" ---- :Gia: "What? You need another python?" :Elijah: "Are you playing tonight?" :Gia: "I don't think so." :Elijah: "It's a shame. You're rather good." :Gia: "Ever since I turned I haven't been able to play. I don't know why." :Elijah: "It's different for us. Cadence, rhythm, harmony our experience of senses is altered. We move faster. We hear things things with greater acuity. Silences are at once longer and more profound. Sound is simply different to our ears. And then there is the emotion. For a vampire it is extremely heightened. Sometimes it's difficult to express." : Gia: "Yeah that's uh exactly it." : Elijah: "Your music, the joy you felt when playing. You can learn again. I can help you?" : Gia: "Why?" : Elijah: "Because if someone had done the same thing for myself and my siblings, I'm quite certain history would have unfolded differently." :-- Every Mother's Son ---- :Elijah: "As a devout feminist, I refuse to say you hit like a girl. Let's try this again shall we?" :Gia: "Tell me again why I don't get to be outside with everybody else. You know with the nice teacher?" :Elijah ': ''"You are my responsibility." :Gia: "Says the feminist." :Elijah : "Fighting is rhythm. There is a music, there is a meter, there is a pattern. Let that rhythm beat within you." :Elijah: "Legato. Ostinato. Crescendo. And then once you've established your cadence." :Gia: "You change the key." :Elijah: "Very nice. Now the head or the heart? None of this matters if you cannot make the kill." :Gia: "What if I can't do it?" :Elijah': ''"You will. To survive. Now the head or the heart?" :-- Live and Let Die Trivia *Marcel believes that Elijah will help Gia, and the rest of his vampire community by extension, because Elijah can't help but try and fix things that are broken. *In Every Mother's Son, Gia opened up to Elijah about not being able to play music since she'd turned, and Elijah offered to help her. * In '' Live and Let Die, Elijah taught Gia how to fight. After an exchange of instructions and his actions, Gia manages to pin Elijah to the wall, as they both simultaneously say Elijah's last line of instructions during the session. At the end of the episode after Elijah failed to return, Gia was shown to be sitting worried about him even after Hayley mentioned he was probably okay. * Elijah and Gia kissed and slept together for the first time in ''They All Asked For You and their relationship was seen to be continuing in Exquisite Corpse and Fire with Fire. * Klaus killed Gia (via compulsion) in Fire with Fire, an act in which Elijah has not forgiven Klaus for. * Elijah saw Gia die twice. When Marcel snapped her neck and turned her into a vampire. And when she was compelled by Klaus to kill herself. * Daniel Gillies ships Gilijah. He said he preferred Elijah and Gia over Elijah and Hayley. Gallery Normal_TheOriginals203-0519.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0522.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals203-0553.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0874Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0875Elijah-Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0939ElijahGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0957Gia-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0959Elijah-Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0972ElijahGia.jpeg Tumblr_nmk0i9cywM1sfmcfro1_540.jpg Tumblr_nmk0i9cywM1sfmcfro2_540.jpg Tumblr_nmk0i9cywM1sfmcfro3_540.jpg Tumblr_nmq2pd3zxg1rjvxiio1_540.jpg Tumblr_nmk0i9cywM1sfmcfro6_1280.jpg TO217-013-Gia-Elijah.jpg Elijah, Gia, Hayley and Josephine.jpg TO217-043~Elijah~Hayley~Josephine~Gia.jpg Elijah_and_Gia.jpg Elijah_and_Gia_2.jpg TO_222_0389Gia-Elijah.jpg TO_222_0405ElijahGia.jpg TO_222_0407EliahGia.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship